1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for automatically testing urine excreted from a human body, and more particularly to a system for use in a toilet for automatically analyzing and measuring urine in response to a coin thrown into the system or in response to depression of a start switch when the toilet is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The society in which we live is called information society, and in such society, information also regarding health is abundant so that there are many people who know analysis values of their own urine or the necessity of such analysis even though they are healthy. Much more, people who have some disease are very sensitive to such kind of information, and according to a disease, their conditions of bodies need be tested of urine day by day in order to recognize the same with numerical values.
Urine can be tested individually by each person using paper for testing of urine which can be purchased, for example, at a drugstore. Testing using a urine testing element such as testing paper or a reagent is generally performed for several items including (1) PH, (2) glucose, (3) protein, (4) occult blood, (5) urobilinogen, (6) ketone, (7) bilirubin, (8) nitrite, and (9) chlorine.
Anyway, since the color of testing paper or a reagent changes as it contacts with urine to be tested, the urine can be tested by comparing the color of the testing paper or reagent with predetermined reference color tones.
While each individual can test its urine using a urine testing element such as testing paper or a reagent in this manner, actually such a urine testing element is not frequently used from several reasons: for example, because they are not known to people; because they are inconvenient and troublesome to use; or because they feel unsanitary.
Accordingly, each individual must take the trouble to go to a hospital or a medical testing center in order to undergo a test of its urine.
Further, although several automatic urine analyzers have already been made public and are practically used in hospitals and medical testing centers, they cannot be installed at a urine excretion site, and accordingly analytical testing of urine cannot be done without delay at such a urine excretion site.
Meanwhile, automatic determination of a developed color of a reagent body for testing of urine such as, for example, urine testing paper is enabled by a well known absorption photometry which is a method of measuring a ratio wherein light of a peculiar wavelength zone corresponding to a developed color is absorbed. In order to effect such an absorption photometry, an integrating sphere system is conventionally employed. In the integrating sphere system, when reflected light from a reagent body for testing of urine is to be measured, light is scattered and multiple reflected by a layer of powder of MgO (magnesium oxide) or a like substance applied to an inner wall of a spherical body in order that the measurement may not be influenced by a bias or some other factor of such reflected light.